Anything For You
by brwneyesweethrt7
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Eclipse. Will include wedding, change, and the future. This is my first fanfic so please no flamers!
1. Telling Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I just enjoy living in her world!**

I kept running possible ways to tell Charlie about me and Edward through my head. Every time I got to his response, however I couldn't picture him as being remotely happy for us. We both knew how Charlie felt about Edward. What father wouldn't want to protect his daughter after seeing her the way I was when Edward left me. But Charlie needed to realize why he did it. I had already forgiven him and it was time Charlie did too!

"I really wish I knew what you are thinking about love" said Edward from the driver's seat of my beat up truck.

"I'm just thinking of scenarios in my head. They all seem to end badly. I just hope after Charlie gets over his anger he will come to accept us."

"He'll be fine about this Bells, he only wants your happiness. I heard his thoughts the other day when I was over. He may still think that I'm a jerk but he realizes how happy you are when you're with me and he accepts it."

I hadn't even realized we were in front of my house until I heard the engine go off.

Edward was facing me with expectant eyes.

_Its now or never_

I started to reach for the handle but Edward was out of the truck in a flash and had already opened the door for me. He held out his hand for me to take and I accepted it. I hoped he wouldn't notice how sweaty my palms were. We walked to the front door hand in hand and I opened the door.

Charlie was sitting on the couch as always watching a ball game and he only looked up after I called out to him.

"Bells is that you?"

_Who else would it be?_

"Yeah hey dad. Are you busy?"

"Just watching the highlights of the baseball game." He muted the TV. and looked up at us. "What's up?"

I knew he could see how nervous I was and that made him curious.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No dad.." I took a deep breath. "Edward and I just have something to tell you."

We both sat down on the couch across from Charlie. His eyes had narrowed suspiciously. I reached up to pull a strand of hair behind my ear forgetting to conceal my left hand. Suddenly he looked down from my eyes and toward my left hand. His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Yes dad, it's what you think...Edward and I are getting married. I know you don't approve but please, I just need you to be happy for me. I love Edward more than life itself and I want nothing more than to be joined with him forever. Please dad, just try to understand."

He looked at us, his eyes darting from my face to Edward's, and to the ring on my left hand. His mouth was opening and closing like he wanted to say something but was deciding against it. I saw his face go from shock, to anger, and then to resignation.

"Bells…" He put his head in his hands. I got off the couch and went to sit in front of him holding his hand. When he looked up I saw tears in his eyes. I had never seen Charlie show this much emotion before.

He sighed "You know that all I want is your happiness. But I'm sorry I don't approve of this. How can you be sure this scoundrel won't leave you again like before. You didn't see yourself then sweetie. I didn't know what to do and I can't…I won't go through it again. I'm sorry but I don't give my permission."

My mouth hung open in shock. None of the scenarios I had seen in my head had gone this way. I almost wish he were yelling at me instead of this.

"Well dad, I'm 18. I can legally do whatever I want. And what I want….is to marry Edward."

"Well then I hope you lead a happy life. But I want no part of this."

"Dad…"

The I felt Edward's cool hand on my shoulder.

"Come on love, we won't be able to change his mind." He looked down at me sadly knowing how badly this was hurting me.

"NO! Dad, how can you say this. Please what about you walking me down the aisle? Dad, please…"

Charlie was shaking his head "I'm sorry Bells…"

"FINE!" I spat out "Then I don't want to see you again. This is ridiculous! Come on Edward!"

Before anyone could respond I was running out the door. I didn't care if I fell I had to get out of the house before Charlie saw me cry. I couldn't believe he could do this. I was only a few feet from the truck when I tripped over my own feet. I put my hands out to brace myself but before I hit the pavement Edward was there sweeping me up in his arms. He cradled me like a baby and held me while the tears finally broke me down.

"Pl…Please lets just go." I whimpered.

He carried me to the truck and put me in the passenger seat. As he strapped me in I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He ran around the car and jumped in the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Can we go to the meadow please? I don't want to see our family this way."

"Anything you want my love."

He pushed the truck as far as it's 55 mph limitation would go. When we got to the end of the road he raced around to my door and picked me up out of the truck. He then proceeded to swing me onto his back and we were off. I couldn't see anything because the tears were falling so hard but I was glad because I'm sure I wouldn't want to see the trees rushing past us. We broke through into the clearing and he set me down.

The second my feet hit the ground I collapsed crumpling myself into a ball and began to weep. I was crying out of anger and hurt. Charlie had betrayed me. I thought he would be happy for me no matter what. And now he won't be there to walk his only daughter down the aisle on her wedding day. I stayed like that for who knows how long, the whole time Edward was holding me and caressing my back humming my lullaby in my ear trying to help me calm down.

"Don't worry my love, he'll come around. I promise, if it is the last thing I do I will make sure he is there on your special day. I am so sorry sweetheart."

**A/N: Please review! I am so excited about my first story so please don't flame. I will probably have the second chapter up tonight. Any CONSTRUCTIVE critisism is always accepted. I hope you liked it!**


	2. The dream

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ******

It had started to get dark by the time Edward and I were leaving the meadow. I don't know how long I had cried but my eyes were puffy and my throat ached from sobbing. Edward gently lifted me onto his back and started running back to the truck. He had been so amazing. After his promise, he just sat there and held me. He didn't try to get me to talk or anything just cradled my body against his until the crying stopped.

We came to a stop by the truck. Edward pulled me off his back and walked with me to my side of the truck.

"I want to drive."

"Love, I don't think you're in a right state of mind right now to be driving. Please don't be difficult." And he smiled that crooked smile that made my heart melt. I sighed.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it." I pouted.

He lifted me into my seat and buckled me in then ran around and before I knew it we were driving down the highway.

I looked out the window trying hard not to think about Charlie. I just couldn't believe he could be so cold and uncaring!

Edward sensed my stress and reached over to grab my hand interlacing our fingers.

"He will come around I'm sure of it."

"Why did Alice see something?"

"No but I know that if it was my only daughter getting married I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if her fiancé was a scumbag."

"You are not a scumbag. You are the greatest man I have ever known. I don't even deserve you."

"Let's not get into that discussion again," He said scowling at me.

We arrived outside the Cullens' house and we both got out of the car.

"I'm going to need to get my stuff. I can't live under his roof anymore."

"We'll have Carlisle call Charlie and arrange for a time for us to go get it. I'll get Alice to help me so you don't have to go over there."

"Thank you."

We walked up the front steps and through the front door. Alice was waiting there for us with a sad look on her face. She walked over to me and hugged me too hard and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie, Bella. I'll keep looking for his future to see if he changes his mind. I'm sure he will."

"Thanks. I'm sorry but I'm really tired I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"No problem. Sleep well!"

Edward walked with my up to his room. I changed for bed and then crawled under the covers. I wanted to get to sleep before the tears could come again. Edward was there next to me rubbing my back and humming my lullaby in my ear again. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

I was having a terrible nightmare. In it everyone I loved was turning against me. Renee, Charlie, Angela, and all of my friends from school. Jacob was there too. He kept screaming at me calling me a filthy leech lover.

I woke up screaming. Edward was there immediately holding me as I sobbed into his hard chest.

"It…was…so…horrible!" I choked out between sobs.

"You were talking in your sleep again. You kept saying don't leave! What was your dream about love?"

"Everyone hated me, I felt so alone!"

"Shhh it was just a dream. Everyone loves you. How could they not? Now go back to sleep. In the morning we'll deal with Charlie.

**A/N: Sorry this one is short. In the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead to the wedding! Please review!!!!!!**


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: I jumped forward to August so this is about The Wedding. **

**P.S. all of the bridal parties' outfits can be found in my profile!**

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. Alice had done an amazing job! I was so worried she would go over board but she stayed true to her word.

Looking in the mirror I barely recognized myself. Alice had done my makeup and my hair and had done a great job. She had left my hair down but curled it slightly and had added some flowers to it. And my makeup enhanced my natural beauty without making me look like a Barbie doll. She had kept it soft only adding eyeliner and mascara and a light pink lip gloss. She stayed away from the blush knowing my natural tendency to blush at the slightest embarrassment. I was a vision.

The dress she picked out was perfect too. It was a short sleeved dress made of lace. It was very modest and beautiful.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella get your gorgeous butt out here right now so I can see my genius work!" Came Alice's musical voice.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming out!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Silence. And then everyone was screaming at once!

"You Are GORGEOUS!" I heard Rosalie shout.

"Oh my goodness Bella. You're stunning." I heard Angela whisper

"My baby girl is all grown up!" My mother was crying.

And when I looked at Alice she had a smug grin on her face.

"Admit it. I'm. A. Genius!"

I laughed at that.

"Yes you are."

I looked around at the people surrounding me. My bridesmaids Angela and Rosalie both looked beautiful. I had let them pick their own gowns as long as they were dark blue. Rosalie was breathtaking in a midnight blue satin dress with a scooping back. Angela looked equally as beautiful with a royal blue strapless gown. And Alice, my maid of honor looked gorgeous in satin midnight blue strapless dress that hugged her body and then flared out into a mermaid bottom.

"You all look so beautiful! I can't believe this day is finally here. I'm getting married today!"

And even though I had been reluctant in the beginning I was truly excited about today. I couldn't wait to be bonded with Edward publicly in front of all of out loved ones.

"Everyone is here! We'll be starting in just a few minutes." I heard Alice call out.

_Well not everyone…_ I thought.

I hadn't spoken to Charlie since the fight and it pained me to know that he would not be here to walk me down the aisle. Carlisle had been more than happy to fill the spot, but I still wished he were here.

Alice must have noticed a sad look on my face because she was next to me in a second asking me what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" she asked concern clouding her beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong."

"I just wish Charlie were here. I'm only going to get married once…"

"Oh that…well you'll see it will be ok."

She looked like she was trying to suppress a smile and I looked at her curiously. Before I could ask her what the look was about she was out the door clapping her hands telling everyone it was time to begin!

We all lined up in order. Rosalie was paired with Emmett, Angela with Ben and Alice with Jasper. All the men looked extremely handsome in their black suits with royal blue vests and ties to match the girls.

Alice looked back at me one last time and then the door opened. I heard the bridal march starting up and my party started to move. But Carlisle was nowhere to be found. I tried to voice my concerns to Alice but she was already walking down the aisle.

It was almost time for me to go and I had no one to walk me. I couldn't believe Carlisle would abandon me.

All of a sudden I heard a door open behind me and I turned around as I spoke,

"Oh Carlisle, thank goodne…"

I stopped talking because the man in front of me was not my soon to be father-in-law. It was Charlie.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open and he came up to hug me.

He grabbed my arm and started walking me down the aisle.

I was so shocked I couldn't take my eyes off him. I had to know why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"You didn't expect me to miss my daughter's wedding do you?" he whispered back.

"But I…"

"Shhh. I'll explain later. It's time for you to get married."

I looked forward and noticed we were standing at the alter already with Edward standing there with a big grin on his face. I hadn't noticed him before but he was more beautiful than I had ever seen him. He was beaming at me and Charlie. He held out his hand for mine and Charlie turned to me. He lifted my veil and kissed my cheek. Then he looked at Edward

"You take care of her…son"

"I will for the rest of my life."

And then Charlie sat down. That's when I finally saw Carlisle. I didn't realize he had gotten ordained as a minister and he was doing our wedding.

The whole ceremony flew by in a blur. I was still in shock about Charlie. I vaguely remember saying I Do. And then the kiss. Before I knew it we were in a car driving to the reception. I looked over at my husband and he was smiling.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too Mr. Cullen. More than you will ever know."

**A/N: Ok that's the wedding chapter! Please review! And I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	4. The Reception and The Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

Chapter 4

The reception had been amazing. By the time Edward and I had arrived everyone was already at the Cullens' house. I couldn't believe the transformation. Alice truly did have a gift for party planning!

As we walked in the front door everyone turned to look at us. They were all clapping and smiling and I could feel my own face beaming back at them. I was surprised to realize how excited I was about being married to Edward.

Someone announced that it was time for the bride and groom to share there first dance and everyone cleared the dance floor that was the Cullens' foyer. I immediately started to panic because I am not the greatest dancer and add heels to the mix, it's a recipe for disaster.

Edward felt me stiffen beside me and I felt him shake with laughter.

"Don't worry my love, I would never let you fall."

Suddenly I heard our song "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis come on over head and I knew everything would be ok.

I took his hand and we walked to the center of the room. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he placed his on my waist and before I knew it we were twirling around the room.

Edward was right, it does matter who leads you. I started to stumble once but he just lifted me off the ground and twirled me before anyone could tell.

When the dance was over it was time for the father daughter dance.

I hadn't spoken to Charlie yet and I was looking forward to the dance so I could find out why he was here. Charlie walked toward me obviously nervous seeing as he's who I get my clumsiness from. I took his hand and we began to do the simplest of steps. I looked up to see Charlie smiling down at me with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I almost missed this."

"Yeah dad, about that…why are you here? I mean don't get me wrong I am thrilled. But…you said that day you wanted nothing more to do with me and Edward."

Charlie looked down at me with a pained expression on his face.

"I was a fool Bells. I let my anger get in the way of what was right. I never meant to hurt you. I was beating myself up over it when Edward and that big brother of his came to get your stuff. At first I wasn't going to let them in the house. I hoped that having your stuff here would tie you to me. But they waited. For hours, it amazed me because they didn't eat anything while they were waiting. So I resigned, I allowed them in the house and that big one went straight to your room. Edward however stayed downstairs just looking at me. Then he told me how upset you were about my choice. That he had never seen you cry so much. And that made me think of when he left you. I never wanted you to be hurt. That's why I didn't approve of your marriage. I thought that if I didn't approve, you wouldn't do it and I could keep you from hurting. I didn't realize that by refusing to give my permission I was hurting you just the same. Then Edward made a vow to me. He told me you are the air he breathes and the heart beating in his chest," I tried to conceal my laugh. "He told me he would never leave you ever again. That those seven months you were hurting he was hurting too. He told me how not a day went by that he didn't cry about you and worry about you. I knew then that he was true. That he is the right man for you."

By the time he finished his speech I had tears flowing down my face. I was glad Alice had had the foresight- once again I had to smile-to have me wear waterproof mascara.

"Oh dad, I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you."

And I hugged him around the waist just like a little girl would do to her father.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to see my beautiful amazing husband. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him then kissed him hard on the mouth. I would probably have bruises tomorrow but I didn't care.

He was laughing.

"Well hello there Mrs. Cullen, what brought that on?"

"Well you're the most amazing, incredible, handsome man ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than you will ever know."

"I'm pretty sure I've figured it out."

When all of the formal dances were over some more upbeat songs came on. We did all of the cheesy dances everyone does at weddings; the Macarena (that was funny seeing Emmett do. You would think after all these years he would have learned it.), The Chicken Dance, and even the dollar dance; The one where everyone dances with the bride or the groom and pins a dollar to you.

It was getting late so we both decided to say our goodbyes and then head to Seattle to a Bed and Breakfast that Alice had booked for us.

When we saw the car I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett had tied cans to the fender and written in shaving cream JUST MARRIED all over the car. He had also tied balloons to the mirrors and attached to the antenna was a flag saying "today's the date, time to consummate!" I gawked at that. Emmett was so insane I was going to kill him!

We got there in record time with Edward's driving. We walked hand in hand up to the room and opened the door. I started to walk in but Edward tugged me back.

"What are you doing?"

Then he lifted me in his arms.

"You didn't think I was going to let you WALK over the thresh hold?" He chuckled.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back my favorite lop sided grin.

When I saw the room I gasped. It was beautiful, Alice had come before the wedding to set it up. There were rose petals spread across the bedspread. Candles were lit and spread across the room. There were presents there too. I opened one and pulled out a sexy nighty. It was royal blue and was sexy but still modest. Inside another present were massage oils and bubble bath soap. Alice had gone above and beyond the call of duty. I would have to thank her with a shopping trip after tonight. I grimaced at the thought of that.

"So Mrs. Cullen, I believe I have a promise to fulfill."

Edward had come up behind me as I was opening the gifts and was now nuzzling my neck admiring the bouquet again. He carried me over to the bed and set me down. Then he leaned over me and kissed me his cold lips crushing against mine.

"I need a human moment."

"Ok my love, I'll be waiting here."

"Don't move."

I walked into the bathroom and changed into the nighty. Then I brushed my hair and teeth. I was ready now but my stomach was doing nervous flips. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down the butterflies and then opened the door. Edward was still fully dressed sitting on the bed not moving. He looked like a statue.

I walked over to him smiling and then reached out to touch his face. He turned his head and kissed my palm. I reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt as I trailed little kisses over his face. I could tell he had stopped breathing. I took his shirt off and climbed into the bed. He took off the rest of his clothes so he was only in boxers and climbed in next to me. His cold skin against mine chilled me and I shivered. He tried to pull away but I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"If I say we need to stop we have to stop ok? I know this is what you want and we are going to try, but I don't want to hurt you. Your safety is more important."

I nodded and kissed him again. And we tried. It was difficult for him, he wanted to let himself go but he couldn't. It was hard for him to hold back. But that night was magical. When we finished I laid there in his arms more content with the world than ever before. That night I had no nightmares. I dreamed only of Edward and I and our future together. After he changed me we would be bonded forever. I couldn't begin to imagine the possibilities of eternity. As long as Edward was by my side though, I was happy.

**A/N: Ok guys I hope you like this. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and added me to your faves but please review!!! I had over 100 hits but only 3 reviews. I don't like putting a review demand but I might if I don't get some. the next chapter is going to be The Change. I might have it up today who knows….maybe your should review and I'll write faster!**


	5. The Change

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night had been amazing. I rolled over and Edward was there laying next to me smiling.

"Good morning husband."

"Good morning wife."

I smiled at him and sat up. We were heading back to the house today. I didn't want a honeymoon because I wanted to change as quickly as possible. Today was going to be my last day as a human so I wanted to soak up everything I loved that I wouldn't be able to experience as a vampire. Mainly that was food so Edward had asked me all of my favorite foods a few days earlier and was going to make sure I got it all.

First thing on the agenda was breakfast.

Sitting on the table in the foyer was a tray with all of my favorite food on it. There was stuffed French toast with fresh strawberries, bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of raspberry lemonade. On the tray with the food was a bouquet of my favorite flowers, lilies. I walked over to the table and dug in. It was the best I had ever tasted…maybe because it was the last time I would enjoy it.

After breakfast we went back to the house. Everyone was waiting for us. Alice was at the door before we could even open it!

"Bella!! I just had a vision of you asking me to go shopping!"

She felt my forehead to check for a fever.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I laughed and nodded my head.

"I just figured I should repay you for everything so I'm letting you take me shopping and I won't complain once. Just please don't go too crazy!"

"Don't worry Bella, we'll only be gone for a few hours…ok like 10 but its going to be so FUN!"

"Alice, honey let the newly weds get in the door before you bombard them like that." I heard Jasper say coming to the door.

Edward and Jasper shook hands grinning at each other. All of a sudden I was flying through the air. Emmett and run up to me and picked me up twirling me around.

"Emmett put me down! I'm going to be sick!"

"Oh sorry," he put me down. "I forgot how easily you humans get motion sickness," he said ruffling my hair.

"So little bro how was last night?" Emmett winked at Edward.

"That is none of your business."

I walked into the living room to see Esme and Carlisle. They were both standing there waiting for us. I hugged Esme.

"Welcome to the family my daughter"

I smiled at her then went to hug Carlisle. Rosalie was standing behind them. She still hadn't quite gotten over her anger at me wanting to give up my human life for this but she was being more civil. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

The day was creeping by slowly. There wasn't much I wanted to do but Edward still insisted on me eating everything I loved. For lunch he had prepared chicken soup the way my grandma used to make it, and a turkey and provolone sandwich.

Before it got dark I wanted to go say goodbye to Charlie. I had already said goodbye to Renee and Phil at the reception.

When we got to Charlie's he was waiting for us. He smiled as we pulled up. I got out and walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you came to say goodbye. I'm really going to miss you Bells."

I had tears in my eyes as I said my goodbyes. We told him we were going on a week long honeymoon to Hawaii and then we were going to New Hampshire to start our school year at Dartmouth. Somehow Edward had managed to get them to accept me.

For dinner, Edward took me to the restaurant where we had had our first "date." I had the same mushroom ravioli and a coke. The same waitress was there too. She looked upset when she saw the ring on my finger.

That night we laid in bed Edward asking me everything about my past. He knew my memories would fade so he wanted to be able to tell them to me in detail. I fell asleep soon after that.

The next morning I woke up to find Edward gone. There was a note on the pillow that read

**Good morning my love. I have gone to finalize the details for tonight with Carlisle. Alice is downstairs she wants to take you shopping today because she says once you change you won't fit into any of your old clothes. Go easy on her…you did promise. I will see you when you get back. Missing you already Mrs. Cullen.**

**Love**

**Edward**

I sighed and got ready to go downstairs. Alice was indeed waiting for me bouncing up and down in her chair like a child.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun Bella!"

"Let's just get this over with."

"Ah..ah..ah… You promised no complaining!"

"Ok, ok!"

I don't know how long we were gone but by the time we arrived home it was already dark. Edward and Jasper were waiting on the front porch when we arrived. They came to take all of our bags upstairs.

"Whoa, Alice did you buy the whole store?" Edward asked.

"Almost!"

He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. It had been a painful process. Alice had dragged me from store to store forcing me to try on anything she picked out. She wouldn't let me see the receipt but I knew it had to have cost well over 5,000 dollars. We bought clothes, shoes, makeup, hair products. I was run down.

Edward walked with my into the house and up to Carlisle's office. Inside was a bed that I knew was meant for me.

Carlisle was there waiting for us. He smiled at me reassuringly as I laid down on the bed.

"Ok I'm going to give you a pretty heavy dose of morphine and then Edward is going to bite you. It will be painful the morphine will only take the edge off of it for a few hours."

I nodded and watched as he filled a syringe with the medicine. He jabbed it into my arm and I immediately felt the effects. I looked at Edward and he was looking distraught.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too" he whispered.

I lifted my face for a kiss and immediately felt his cold lips on mine. Then I blacked out.

I woke a few hours later screaming. The pain was excruciating.

"Please make it stop! It burns!!! Put the fire out PLEASE!!!!"

"Shhh it will be ok I'm right here. I won't leave you."

Edward was holding me rocking me back and forth. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I was soon feeling the fire lessen to a dull ache. It still hurt and I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I wanted so badly to be strong for Edward. I knew how this was hurting him.

I heard people passing through each day all checking up on me. Cool hands were placed on my face comfortingly.

I noticed all of a sudden that my heart had stopped beating. It must be almost time.

"Bella, are you awake?"

I heard Edward's beautiful voice. The pain was gone. It was over I was finally a vampire.

I opened my eyes….

**A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger! Ha-ha I just want to perfect the next chapter. I need to figure out what I want Bella's power to be. Ok so I have had over 200 people read my story and hardly any reviews…so I'm making a review demand. It's not a lot, just 5. I want 5 NEW reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	6. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Edward's beautiful face hovering over mine.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

My throat burned a little but I spoke through it.

"I'm fine, my throat just hurts."

"That's the thirst. We'll take you hunting as soon as possible. God you look beautiful."

I sat up and smiled at him. The rest of the family was standing around the edge of the room. They all beamed at me.

Alice ran over to me and hugged me hard, but this time I didn't feel the pain like I usually did.

"Bella you look amazing! Here get up! Come look at yourself!"

She pulled me up and dragged me over to a full length mirror on the wall. I gasped when I saw myself. I looked…good…better than good I looked stunning! I was still me, just better. My hair was glossier and had natural highlights and my pale skin was a few shades lighter. Any blemishes I had had were gone. My nails were long and healthy. The only thing not right was my eyes. Instead of the beautiful shade of ocher that the Cullens had, they were crimson. I knew that it would take a while for them to change but I couldn't help but feel like an outsider.

"Your eyes will change in a few months. Don't worry I have faith that you will be unlike normal newborns and take to our lifestyle quickly," I heard Carlisle say behind me.

I turned to smile at him he opened his arms to hug me. Esme was right behind him with a warm motherly smile on her face. I looked around at my family knowing deep in my heart that no matter what I was going to adapt. I wanted to make them all proud.

"Look at my little sis, she might actually stand a chance in a wrestling match with me now!" I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

I decide to test out my speed and agility right now. I ran as fast as I could at Emmett when he wasn't looking throwing him backward against the wall. Everyone was laughing at his dazed expression.

"Yeah I think I might be able to take you!" I laughed.

"You caught me off guard! If I had been paying attention you never would have gotten me!"

"You just keep telling yourself that!"

Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck and started trailing little kisses up my neck, along my jaw finally coming to rest on my lips. I was surprised to feel that his lips weren't as cold as they used to. I guess since we were now the same temperature it wouldn't feel the same.

I heard a groan and looked over at Emmett.

"Could you two keep the lovey dovey crap to yourselves? I might be sick!"

Alice slapped the back of Emmett's head and smiled at me.

"Leave them alone!"

Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door.

"Come on lets go hunt. You're going to need your strength so you can arm wrestle Emmett later." He grinned down at me then pulled me out the front door.

Everything was so different outside. I could smell the animals and hear every sound. My vision was amazing I could see the fly on the leaf of a tree.

I wanted to run. The moment upstairs had been exhilarating! I wanted to run across the world! Edward was smiling at me.

"You ready?"

"Yes! Let's go!" I dashed off leaving him in the dust. He caught up to me though but it was tough. I was easily faster than him and when he started to gain on me I kicked it up another notch. I felt like I was flying.

Suddenly I stopped. I could smell something…something stronger than the animals. It called out to me. I walked through some trees and saw a family of four sitting around a camp fire. They were roasting marshmallows and singing. They had no idea of the danger that lurked a mere 50 feet away. I was disgusted with the urge I had to spill their blood. Even the children! Against my better judgment I stepped forward but in a flash I was flying off the ground and flying backwards. I looked down and saw Edward had picked me up and was running me away from the family. I started to dry sob. I couldn't believe how close I had come to hurting that family. I didn't want to but they smelled so good! When he realized I was crying he stopped running and held me for a long time.

"Bella it's ok, it's happened to all of us!"

"Yeah but I wanted to kill them! I wanted to drink their blood! I never could have lived with my self if I…"

"But you didn't! Come on lets get you something to eat."

We walked this time till we found a deer. I let me senses take over and crouched forward. I sprang forward and attacked the deer. I drank until there was no more blood and the thirst was quenched for the most part.

**A/N: Sorry this is short but I'm having trouble with Bella's power. I want it to be good but not stupid. Any help is welcome! Also I know I put a review demand on the last one but none of you listened. So I just decided screw it! I'm going to finish the story. I would still love reviews though but there isn't a demand for them.**


	7. AN

**A/N: Sorry I know that no body likes author's notes but I am getting a little frustrated! I have people reading my story but no one is reviewing. I don't know if the story is boring or what. So I am taking suggestions. If you know of a way I can improve the story please let me know!s**


	8. Powers, School, And Competition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 7

It had been a month since Edward had changed me and I was taking to the "vegetarian" lifestyle quickly. We had moved to New Hampshire and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were currently enrolled in night classes at Dartmouth. Edward and I had made our schedules so we had every class together. Carlisle was working at a local hospital and Esme spent most of her time doing home decorating. She really had a knack for it. In the time between now and my change, I had developed two powers. One was that I didn't need to feed as often. This was good for being around humans but it sucked when the family would go hunting and I stayed home because I was still full.

I could go 2 weeks without feeding and even after that it was only a slight burning sensation. Nothing unbearable. I got so bored while Edward was gone that I decided to take up a musical instrument. I had always wanted to learn how to play but never had the patience as a human. Realizing that you had eternity stretched before you really gives you a sense of patience and understanding. I decided that since Edward played the piano I would learn it too so we could play duets.

The family would be gone for hours and in that time I studied hard. I knew that Edward had been playing for a long time and it would take me awhile to become as good as him. I kept it a secret for him too. I wanted to get really good one day and then for his birthday surprise him with a song. I rejoiced in playing, it made me feel calm and I often got lost in the music. One time I almost got caught when the family came home but I started playing chopsticks before they walked through the door so they would think I was just playing around.

My other power was that I could absorbs the others' powers around me and retain them. I could read minds like Edward, see the future like Alice, and alter peoples' moods like Jasper. I had yet to run into any other vampires with special powers so I was limited to those three but it drove them crazy. Especially Edward, he hated the fact that I could read his mind but he couldn't read mine. Alice on the other hand was happy to have someone help her understand her visions as I was seeing the same thing she was. We would collaborate on what we both saw and it eventually made us stronger because one would see something the other didn't. Jasper also welcomed my assistance especially when he needed to calm down a large crowd. It was a stronger effect than if only Jasper had attempted it.

I was looking forward to a run in with the Volturi again because once I was near them I would absorb all of their powers as well. It occasionally went to my head how powerful I was. I tried to not flaunt it but it was just so exciting! Where most vampires only had one gift I had multiple gifts! I would in the long run use my powers for good of course.

I also understood why Edward got so irritated with everyone when he could hear all of their thoughts at once. The others made no effort to sensor their thoughts and I often caught glimpses of thoughts that only they should know. Especially when in came to Emmett. It was also a good thing I didn't need to sleep because with all the sound bombarding my brain it would have been impossible to even snooze. Edward was helping me to control it so that I could ignore the constant thoughts and focus on one when I needed to. The hardest part about this power was the thoughts of the human girls who noticed Edward. He was oblivious but I couldn't ignore him. Especially the red head in our World Literature class. She made it quite clear what she thought of doing to my husband and none of it was rated PG-13. It took a lot of effort not to jump her and rip her throat out when I caught her flirting with him. She had the lowest cut shirt I had ever seen and was making it a point to lean over Edward to give him a full view of her supple cleavage. Edward would politely refuse her propositions but that didn't stop her. Not even when I grabbed his right hand with my left one making my ring the stand out in the light. She saw it but continued to flirt.

After awhile I felt quite sorry for her actually. After I got over my initial rage and jealousy, I realized how sadly desperate she was. She felt she needed to flaunt her sexuality to men and it usually got her the attention she craved. However because Edward refused to give her the time of day it was making her insane. She started doubting herself. It really was sad.

I decided to talk to her. So I caught up to her one day after class.

"Hey Lila, can I speak to you for a minute?"

She glared at me and I heard her wondering why I was talking to her.

"What do you want?" She spat out.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Edward. I see the way you throw yourself at him everyday and I see what the effect of him ignoring you is doing to you. Bottom line he's never going to want you. I'm sorry but that's just how it goes."

She was gaping at me and I could feel the rage emanating off of her.

"You think I can't get him? You must be joking I haven't even begun to try. I don't care about that little ring on your finger. If I wanted him I could have him like that" she snapped her fingers.

A low growl escaped from my lips and she looked at me with fear in her eyes which was quickly replaced by anger.

"Game's on honey, and I will get him. I ALWAYS get what I want!"

And she stormed off her bright red hair bouncing behind her. I could tell this was going to take some work.

**A/N: Ok so please tell me what you think. I thought about Bella's powers for a long time and I really liked this one. Also if you have any ideas on how to deal with Lila in a non-vampire way please let me know. I have to work today so I won't have another chapter up for awhile. Please R&R!!!**

**And thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed my last chapter it is really appreciated!!!**


	9. Dealing with Lila

Chapter 8

I had spoken to Alice about my little problem with Lila. She thought it was hilarious, but agreed to help me deal with her. We decided to play some pranks on her and see how it went from there. If she backed off, we would leave her alone, but if she didn't we would make things a little more serious.

We were walking to class one evening when we saw her. Alice smirked at me then dashed away with vampire speed. She ran ahead of Lila and whispered as she passed her

"I'm watching you!"

Then she ran off. Lila was looking around looking for the person who the voice belonged to but there was no one close enough to whisper and have her hear them. She shook her head and kept walking. This time I ran forward and Alice ran back so we both passed her at the same. We both whispered on either side of her,

"I know what you're doing. It won't work."

She let out a soft scream this time and dropped her books. She looked around wildly looking for the 2 people who whispered but once again no one was close enough. As she bent down to pick up her books I ran back toward Alice running through her papers scattering them everywhere. There was no wind that evening so nothing could explain why her papers were flying everywhere. Alice and I walked on laughing under our breaths and went to class. That night Lila sat next to Edward and kept eyeing him. She would purposefully drop her pencil so she had to bend forward and reveal her cleavage. I caught her doing this once and she smirked at me.

Obviously we hadn't scared her enough so I made plans to follow her home. I told Edward I needed to go to the library to study for our upcoming test. He was hungry so I knew he would be hunting and wouldn't go with me, though he did offer. I refused telling him that I wanted to study on my own.

After class we were walking in front of Lila. I turned and kissed Edward passionately and ran my hands down his back. Edward didn't usually like public displays of affection but I had caught him off guard so he kissed me back. I heard a angry huff come from Lila as she passed us. I smiled at her as she walked by and then kissed Edward again. This time he only gave me a peck and then he went off to the house to get ready to go hunting.

I walked after Lila making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. With my agility I was able to make little to no sound as I followed her. She had to walk through the park to get to her dorm and it was deserted at a time like this. I ran toward her making sure to make slapping noises with my feet and before she could turn around I dashed off into the trees. She looked around looking for who had been running toward her but there wasn't anyone on the path. She turned around and started walking a little faster this time keeping her head up trying to deter anyone who might want to attack her. I ran toward her again this time with vampire speed and grabbed a piece of her hair. She screamed dropping her books again. I picked one up as she was grabbing for it and ran behind her and dropped it on her head.

"Whose there?!"

She was trembling from head to toe. I laughed quietly. I decided to do one more thing and then leave her alone. I picked up a sharpie as I ran past her and wrote on the sidewalk,

**LEAVE EDWARD ALONE! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!**

She read the words and looked around for who had written it. She bolted home this time dropping some of her books. I picked them up and ran ahead of her to her dorm and placed the books on her doormat. I left a note on them that read

Maybe this will teach you not to mess with other girls' husbands!

I knew I was testing fate with the note but there was no way she would know it was me. I waited in a dark corner for her to come home. When she saw the books she started to cry and ran into her room. I heard the dead bolt and the chain lock. I laughed at her fear.

I could hear her thoughts through the door.

_Ghosts. There are ghosts all over this school! I have to transfer! Who is going to believe that a ghost attacked me?! I have to get out of here NOW!_

Well that took care of that problem, I smiled to myself. Hopefully she will learn from this and won't mess with taken men.

I ran home to find Alice waiting for me. The second she saw me she burst out laughing. I knew she had seen what I had done to Lila.

"You are diabolical! That poor girl she's leaving because of you! I saw her at the airport booking a ticked back home to California!"

"Well she shouldn't have messed with my man!"

We were both rolling on the floor laughing when Edward came down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" He was smiling at me then suddenly he looked at Alice. His face became shocked and then a little angry.

"What did you do to that poor girl?! What did she ever do to you? That's not the way to use your powers Bella!"

"But she was trying to get you! You don't understand! I heard her thoughts. I saw the things she wanted to do to you. Then she threatened to take you away. So I took care of her. I didn't hurt her or anything! I just scared her a little bit!"

"You know she never could have taken me from you. I am yours forever! You should have left the poor girl alone!"

"You don't understand! I hated hearing her plans for you! It was disgusting!"

"I know perfectly well what you mean. Don't you think I hear what all of the men on campus think of you? Their thoughts are no where near pure but you don't see me terrifying them do you?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm new to this! I just couldn't take it. I won't let it happen again."

I pouted at him. His face melted and he smiled my favorite lopsided smile.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well I can think of a few things" I said suggestively winking at him.

He smiled down at me knowing exactly what I meant and I saw his ideas in his head.

"You go hunting now, you need your strength for tomorrow" I said winking at him again.

He kissed me and then ran out the door to meet the others.

Suddenly my phone was ringing.

_Edward, you silly boy you couldn't last 1 minute?_

"Yes my love?" I answered the phone.

"Bella?"

This was not my Edward on the phone. It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. Since before I was a vampire.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bells, yeah its me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you! You didn't tell anywhere where you were going! You didn't even see me before I changed!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle it. Anyway I was just calling to tell you that the pack are pretty upset. They know you've been bitten and that the treaty is now broken. They wanted to just follow you and your family and start a war but I convinced them to hold off. I don't know what is going to happen but there will be repercussions for this."

"Jake, this was my decision! I wanted to become a vampire! Don't you dare send your filthy mongrel friends after us. This is beyond your silly treaty! Please Jake, don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt!"

He snorted when I said this.

"You think your little family can beat us? HA-HA Bella don't be so naïve!"

"Jake if you come here, I'll have no other choice but to defend my family. No matter who gets in the way. Please Jake, I love you don't do this!"

"You love me?! Hmph…well I don't love you…not now that you're a filthy blood sucker. You're my enemy now Bells. Anyway I was just calling to warn you."

And then the line went dead.


	10. Training

**Disclaimer: All of the characters of Twilight belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer…I own nothing…how sad!**

Chapter 9

I stood there staring at my phone for a few minutes before the words Jacob had said had registered in my brain. He was not my Jacob anymore. He had become angry and bitter. He called me a bloodsucker! I never thought I would hear that much hatred in Jacob's voice. Especially directed at me!

I didn't know what to do about the pack. We could definitely take them, but I didn't know if I could hurt them. They had been my family as well when Edward had left me. They had protected me. What would I do if they came up here? They would have to know I would defend my family! I thought of Embry and Quil and their kind faces. I thought of Emily and how she would feel if Sam didn't come home. Then I thought of Jacob. Not the Jacob I had just spoken to, but My Jacob. With his goofy grin and warm skin, my own personal sun.

I would have to just wait till the family got home and we would plan. Until then I decided to practice the piano some more.

It was hours before I stopped playing. I had gotten really good in the months since I had taken it up. Soon I would be able to compose a song for Edward and play it for him.

I saw headlights drive past the window and I quickly closed the piano and ran up the room.

"Honey I'm home!" I heard my love call out to me.

"I'm in the bedr…" before I could finish the sentence Edward pulling me to him and kissing me.

"Miss me much?" I smiled at him.

"More than you could possibly know!" With that he leaned down and kissed me again. I leaned back so we fell on the bed. Ever since I had been changed mine and Edward's love life had become more intense and passionate. There was nothing holding us back now and I realized why he had been so nervous before. Sometimes when he would lose control he would bite me. Not hard enough to break my skin as a vampire but if I had been human I would have bled to death.

An hour later we walked downstairs hand in hand to see the family. Alice already had them all around the table. She had obviously seen me wanting to talk to them all.

"The floor is yours baby sis."

I smiled at Alice then took a deep breath. Edward sat down in a chair and I sat on his lap. He wound his arms around my waist and looked up at me expectantly.

"I don't want any of you to be alarmed but I got a call from Jacob Black today."

I felt Edward tense next to me. He was still worried about my underlying love for him no matter how many times I told him it was love like between a sister and brother.

"He told me that the pack was thinking of coming up here to start a war but he had convinced them to hold off. He was really upset and said that the treaty had been broken, my choice or not, and that they would eventually come."

Everyone was silent. I heard them all wondering about me and where my loyalties lay.

"You all know I would fight anyone who tried to hurt you. Jacob is no longer my best friend. If they come I will fight."

"Honey you don't have to. We all know how you feel about the pack" Esme said looking at me with kind motherly eyes.

"No it's over between me and him. He isn't the Jacob I remember. He's just a wild mongrel now. And if he's here when they come, well I'll have no choice but to fight him."

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Ok so we need to figure out how this is going to happen. Alice and I won't know when they are coming unfortunately. So Edward and I are going to have to keep our minds open listening for their thoughts. This unfortunately means that they will have to be close enough for us to hear to the second we hear them we all need to convene."

"Bells, if they come, we'll be fighting to kill…are you sure you're ok with that?" Edward said.

I sighed, "I'll have to be ok with it. I can't just sit by while they hurt my family."

"Is there anyway for you to call Jacob back? So maybe we can end this peacefully?"

"I already tried calling the number back. He called from a payphone. I could always go back to Forks and try to talk to them."

All at once there was an uproar. My family would have none of that. We then decided to just wait it out and hope that Jacob calls back.

We went on with our normal lives, we went to school and went hunting but the whole time Edward and I were listening for anything that might signal their arrival.

A week later my cell phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Bella its me Jake."

"Hi Jake. Why have you called?"

Edward was at my side at once and I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"I wanted to tell you that I can't hold the pack off for any longer. They are really angry that the treaty has been broken and are now planning on when to attack you. I only called to tell you because I know your little leech friend can't see us in her visions. I wanted it to be a fair fight."

"This changes nothing Jake. If you try to harm my family I will fight you. And keep in mind we are fighting to kill."

"I would want nothing else…Bells, I'm sorry that this is how it has to be."

"Me too Jake."

"I'll call you when they decide when to come up. And make sure you bring your all because we won't be holding back anything."

"We'll be ready. Thank you."

"By Bells."

And the line went dead again.

I looked at Edward, he looked deep in thought. I probed his mind. He was worrying about me and how I would hold up against the pack. He didn't think I could hold my own. He was trying to find a way to protect me and fight at the same time.

"Stop that!"

He looked up at me, then he realized I heard his thoughts and he looked upset.

"You're young Bella, you haven't fought before. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you against those dogs."

"Then teach me. The same way Jasper trained you all for the war against the newborns, teach me how to fight a werewolf. I know they heal quickly so teach me how to kill them."

"Ok, but if you aren't ready when they get here then I don't want you in the fight."

I started to protest but he put a finger to my lips.

"Please just promise me this Bella. I can't lose you. The family can hold their own against the pack. If you aren't trained enough when they get here then you don't fight. Promise?"

He looked at me pleading with his eyes.

"Fine!" I pouted and he laughed and kissed my bottom lip.

"I just love you too much."

"I love you too."

"Ok well lets get to training!"

We called the family all out to the backyard. Even though it was daylight we knew no one would be around to see us all glowing. They all wanted to help train me.

Everyone had their own techniques.

Alice liked to tease them. She would dance around them darting in and out of reach and then, just like she did with Jasper months ago, would jump on their backs and bite them.

Edward used his speed to his advantage. He would run around the attacker making them chase him around and around then he pounced.

Emmett used brute strength. He would run and ram his body into the attacker making sure to break some of it's bones. Then before he could heal he would jump on them and rip them to shreds.

Jasper used his power to make the attacker feel sleepy. The attacker would then begin to doze and Jasper would bite him.

Rosalie just used her rage. She would go hard and fast. She would scratch, rip, bite, not unlike a cat fight between two human girls.

Esme and Carlisle just fought head on. They would kick, ram and punch breaking bones and then when the attacker was incapacitated they would bite. They often worked as a team.

The family taught me for hours. The sun was starting to go down so we had to stop so that we could go to class.

For the next couple of weeks we stuck to this schedule. We trained by day and went to school by night. Sometimes we had to stop to hunt. I was finally starting to get thirsty so I went with them. When we got back we dove right back into training. It went on for 3 weeks.

Then one day 4 weeks after my last phone call from Jacob, my phone rang again.

**A/N: Ha-ha sorry there's another cliff hanger! I hope you like this chapter! R&R!!!!!!**


	11. They're coming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews. It made my day to read them and your encouragement just makes me want to write more!**

Chapter 10

Jacob had called to tell me that the pack was heading toward New Hampshire. For some reason they were running here instead of flying so he estimated it would take them about 4 days to get here.

We were ready. We had been preparing everyday and I was getting stronger and stronger everyday. I had been able to take over each of the family members except one. Today I was going to try to take on Edward. I remembered how hard it was for me to attack Esme, it was ten times harder to attack Edward. I just had to remember that it was only practice. Edward was the only one that was faster than me and he had been around the longest aside from Carlisle so he was more experienced than the others.

We all walked outside and Edward and I moved into the center of the garden getting ready. We circled each other and then quick as lightening he was running at me. Unfortunately because I had Alice's power I was able to anticipate his moves. He would run at me and I would step to the side just enough so he moved me. Then I ran at him trying to knock him to the ground. He was quick though and ran away only to double back and come back for me. He knocked me hard into a tree. I saw the agony in his face as he did this and I immediately forgave him. However, I charged at him quickly wrapping my arms around his waist and knocking him to the ground. I then jumped on top of him straddling his torso, pinning his hands to the ground and lunged for his neck. I stopped then and jumped off him. The whole family was in hysterics. I heard Edward grumble something under his breath and I ran to him knocking him down again. This time however, I rained kisses all over his face kissing his nose, ears, eyes, lips, neck.

"Ok ok!" he was laughing.

"Oh honey you did so well! You can't help it that I'm just to good!"

"Yeah, yeah if I had wanted to get you I could have!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Ha-ha, I'd like to see that!"

I got off of him and started walking back towards the family. They were all singing my praises. Emmett was laughing his butt off and when I walked up he high-fived me. Apparently he had forgiven me for beating him at the arm wrestling match after I had changed.

"Way to go little sis!"

His booming laughter was infectious and we were all laughing along with him. Edward walked up, with a grumpy look on his face.

"Oh don't be like that baby. I know my big strong vampire husband could have taken me down."

I poked his nose and smiled at him. He smiled back his ego obviously inflated.

There was one more day till the pack would get here and I knew I was ready. Edward still had his reservations but the fact that I had been able to take down each of the family members made him a little more confident in my abilities.

That night we went hunting. I wasn't thirsty but I wanted to have my strength so I would be able to take them on. We were gone for a long time. By the time we came home I was so full I felt like I might explode but I also felt stronger than ever.

As the sun broke the surface I suddenly got really nervous. My former best friend would be here in a few hours and I would have to fight him. I prayed that I would have the strength to do what I needed to do.

We were all waiting anxiously for the pack to arrive. We were confident, we had been practicing for weeks. We had all developed many new techniques of taking down a werewolf and we were pretty sure we would win.

I couldn't hide my fear though. I knew my family was strong but I still worried that something could go wrong. What if the pack was bigger and we were out numbered? What if for whatever reason one of my family members got hurt? I would not be able to live with myself if that happened.

No, there was no way we would lose. We HAD to win.

We all looked up suddenly because in the distance we all heard the howl of a wolf.

**A/N: mwahahahaha you know how I love my cliff hangers…hmmm how will the fight go? Will Bella be able to fight Jacob? R&R and I'll post again soon!**


	12. The New Treaty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 11

We knew the time had come, and we were prepared. My phone rang suddenly and I answered it knowing who would be on the other line.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bella, it's me. We're here."

"I heard."

"Bella…I'm so sorry this has to end this way."

"But Jake it doesn't. Look I'm going to come find you. I'll tell my family a lie, like you want to wait till tomorrow to fight. Let's talk."

"I don't see what good that will do. Sam is really angry that the treaty has been broken. Also I don't know if I can control myself around you."

"Well we have to try Jake. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"Ok we can talk. Sam will want to come but I'll convince the others to stay behind."

"Ok I'll be there in 30 minutes. I need time to talk to the family."

"Ok we'll be waiting."

And then the line went dead.

I turned to look at my family, they were all waiting for me to talk.

"They're here. But they want to wait till tomorrow to fight. They need to gain their strength back from the journey."

"What?! That's insane! I say we find them and kill them all!" Emmett roared.

"No! Jacob was kind enough to call me to warn me because he wanted it to be a fair fight. It's the right thing to do and you know it!"

"Fine." Emmett was pouting. I knew he had been looking forward to the fight and sometimes his childish side took over and he could be quite impatient.

"Anyway I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need to get my head straight for tomorrow. This is going to be hard and I want to have my wits about me tomorrow."

Edward was by my side instantly.

"Do you want me to come with you love?"

"No I think I need to be alone. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"Ok…Well don't take too long."

"I won't."

I walked outside and instantly caught the scent of the pack. I now understood why Alice and Edward had been disgusted by my smell after being around Jacob all day. They smelled awful! Like a mixture of trash and vomit. I wanted to hold my breath but knew I needed their scent to find them.

I took off running in their direction. Eventually I broke through into a clearing. The smell was the strongest here and I knew they couldn't be far away. Suddenly I saw two wolves walking toward me. I automatically tensed up ready to defend myself if they attacked me.

Suddenly Jacob and Sam both phased back into humans. I met them in the middle of the clearing. Sam was tense next to Jacob. I could tell he was uncomfortable with this meeting. I knew if Jacob weren't standing right next to him, he would attack me.

"Hey Bella." Jacob greeted me.

"Hi Jake, Sam. Ok let's get down to business. We all know why you're here and I'm here tonight to try and form a new treaty.

Sam snorted and I heard him think

_what a stupid leech. She thinks she can just write up a new treaty?_

"Yes in fact I do." I said responding to his thoughts. He looked at me startled. So you're a mind reader too.

"Yes among other things."

They both looked at me quizzically. I explained to them how I could absorb others' powers and use them. They looked amazed and frightened at the same time. They knew that if I were to meet other "special" vampires I would become quite strong. I reassured them that I would only use my powers for good. I would never abuse them.

"So about this treaty. I realize that your great grandfather stated that the Cullens could not bite a human. However, you both know this was my choice. You know I love Edward and his family deeply and I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with them. I think that we should just reform the old treaty, just forgetting about Edward biting me."

"I don't think we can do that Bella." Sam replied.

"Why not? It's stupid he didn't bite me with malicious intentions! He bit me because I wanted him too!"

Jacob flinched when I said this. I knew he was uncomfortable with me wanting to be a vampire.

"I think we should just end this stupid war before it starts. There isn't a way you all can beat us. We have been practicing hard and I am confident that we will be able to kill all of you."

They both scoffed at that.

"You think you can beat us?"

"Oh don't get your little male egos is a twist. We need to end this now."

"The Cullen's promise to never BITE another human. If you don't harm any of us."

"What makes you think your family won't do it again?"

"Because we don't need anyone else. I was destined for Edward. Everyone else has their mate and we need no one else. So do we have a deal?"

"You promise never to BITE another human? Bite, not kill."

"Yes."

"Then I think we have come to an agreement."

"I'm glad to hear that."

With that Sam walked away. Jacob remained behind though looking down out the ground.

"Well Bells… I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess so Jake. I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Bells."

Suddenly I ran forward and hugged him around his waist. His warm skin felt amazing against my cold body. I hugged him hard.

"Can't…breath…"

I laughed at that! I never would have thought I would see a day where I was stronger than Jacob.

I let go of him and walked backwards.

"Bye…"

"Bye Bells."

And then he turned around and ran off in the direction that Sam had gone. Suddenly I heard voices. My family was standing on the edge of the clearing looking at me. Edward was angry that I had lied to him. Alice had obviously seen what I was doing and the family had come to intervene. Emmett was furious that he didn't get a fight. And Carlisle looked pleased that his daughter was able to bring peace to the family again.

I walked over to them. Edward hugged me in a bone crushing hug but then suddenly let go of me.

"You smell awful!"

"Yeah-Yeah I know. Let's go home."

And we went home. We went on with life just like we normally wood. We went to class and hunted. I continued to play the piano getting better every day. We were relieved to have one problem off of our shoulders. However, we knew there was another danger lurking in the future. The Volturi had yet to make an appearance but we knew they had to be coming soon. They would no doubt be pleased that my heart had stopped beating. However, I feared that they would try to get Alice, Edward and me to join them. I knew none of wanted to join but the Volturi had their ways of convincing. We knew the day was coming, and when it did. We would be ready.

**A/N: OK GUYS! haha so I read all of your reviews and I came up with this option. I'm not even going to put it to a vote because I'm sure you will all like this version much better. The death toll was decreased significantly. R&R!!!!**


	13. Writer's Block!

**A/N: I am so sorry guys, I know you are waiting for me to continue the story but I am having some serious writer's block. I can't think of what to do with the Volturi. I promise I will have it up soon. I've just been super busy and I had a looooong day at work today so I don't think I'll be able to do more writing tonight. I've already started the next chapter, I just want it to be really good. You are all amazing and thank you so much for the great compliments. You all really make my day. I promise I will have it up ASAP. Until then if you have any ideas throw them my way and I'll try to incorporate them into the next couple of chapters!**


End file.
